Not As Sweet
by tru-girl
Summary: Eva's school life in the PAST. Language in it. Erm, that all...oh, another chapter!
1. Four Years After Dumping

**Not as Sweet**

**This is simply just an evil brainwave, that came to me a few days ago.**

**(Half my stories are like that!)**

**Anyway, I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 1**** – Four Years After Dumping**

A young girl walked along the hallway. She was only about 9 and even though she had been at the school for years, she had only made one or two half-reliable friends in the process. She did have one real friend though.

Her hair was black, but she knew it would one day get dyed. She wanted it to be long and pink but she could settle for her short hair for now.

She stood waiting outside the classroom for her only true friend.

After a few minutes of waiting, the bell rang and the class piled out. The girl waited and soon enough, a girl just like her age came out.

She had long blonde hair that went past her shoulders. She smiled when she saw her friend.

'Hey Eva!' she smiled as she ran up to her black haired friend.

Eva grinned. She could always depend on Maple to cheer her up. She walked along her friend.

'How did you get out of her class so soon?' Maple asked her.

'I used my package excuse,' Eva grinned evilly.

'Really? And she fell for it? How long have you been out for?'

'Ever since the bell rang and I went into her classroom. So about two hours of English I've missed. Thank God, who wants to learn stuff about their own language? It's crap.'

Maple admired Eva and how she was a rebel. She hated Stern Boarding School and everyone in it. Apart from her friends of course. Maple hated the school too, but she was too sweet to rebel about it.

One of the older students passed Eva.

'She wants to see you,' he said.

Eva groaned.

'Why can't she leave me alone? It's not my fault she is so evil!' Eva moaned.

'Well you are not a sweet little kid. Has it become obvious yet?' he ruffled her hair slightly.

Eva gave him an evil look but he only laughed.

'Look, you are sweet but I think you should go up. Really…' he said urgently.

Eva rolled her eyes. God, it wasn't enough that she had to _live_ here. She had to go up because once again she would be told of her "differences".

'Yeah, well it sucks. Why does it have to be me?' she asked.

'Because you are the rebel, kid,' the guy walked off.

Eva shrugged.

'Want to get yelled at?' she asked Maple.

Maple didn't mind. She just smiled at Eva. Eva grinned back at her.

'Great! Let's go and visit the witch!'

Maple giggled. She loved how Eva managed to make those sorts of comments about her teachers.

They went up to the classroom. Eva knocked on the door.

'Come in,' the evil voice said.

Eva slammed the door open. Her teacher jumped up in shock.

'Oh, it's only you Eva. Maple, leave now.'

'But…'

'Go!'

Maple sighed. She wasn't like Eva. She didn't fight her battles very well. She wasn't a rebel or naughty like Eva. She wanted to be, but she was just too sweet, innocent and kind.

She sadly walked out of the door and closed it softly behind her.

'See you at lunch,' she mouthed at Eva.

Eva smiled. She knew it was only the first break. But boy, did the days seem so _long_ in that hideous place.

When Maple was out of her sights, Eva's teacher spoke.

'Eva, may I ask why your package took two hours to claim?' she asked in a cold voice.

After a moment of thinking, Eva made her sweetest face. She also used her most innocent and kindest voice.

'I'm so sorry Miss. I didn't mean to. It just took so long to get processed and Ned took so long to find it…it took me too long,' Eva smiled gently.

Her teacher wasn't fooled though.

'Eva, stop fooling around. I know how much you hate English. So today I am going to be using your lunch break, to teach you how to write in Nurasian!' her teacher grinned evilly.

'You can't make me do that! I promised Maple I'd see her at lunch and eat the stuff they call food. It was meant to be a nice time! Well, the food is crap so I really meant the stuff about Maple,' Eva made no effort to show her disgust.

Her teacher got very mad at her.

'Miss Wei! The school catering is excellent here and you are writing Nurasian no matter what! Don't you dare ever say such foul words about our school or anything about it again!' her teacher yelled.

'I was only telling the truth,' Eva muttered.

She got up and opened the door.

'Miss Wei, we are not finished!' her teacher yelled.

'I heard you. Nurasian writing, lunchtime and some other crap. See you back here then,' Eva walked off.

Her teacher was left fuming at the little girl. She was so young and yet the worst behaved girl in the whole school. Why did she have to be the one who stayed all the time?

Eva didn't really care about her teacher. She found Maple. She was had a biscuit. She broke it into two and gave Eva the biggest half.

'Yum! My favourite!' Eva grinned.

She ate all of the biscuit in one. Maple grinned at how Eva did these sorts of things every day.

Eva sadly looked at Maple.

'Uh, Maple? Can't make lunchtime. The teacher has got me doing this Nurasian writing crap. I know I would really like to but…' Eva rolled her eyes.

'It's ok. We can do another time. You can come to my dorm after lessons end and we can talk and stuff. We can still do that. They won't be able to keep you locked up there for forever,' Maple shrugged.

Secretly, she was really upset, but she tried to not let it show. She smiled weakly at Eva. Eva grinned, happy her friend understood.

'Anyway, could you help me with my erm, project?' Eva asked.

'Sure! When is it due in?' Maple asked.

'Erm, today. After the bell rings,' Eva laughed uneasily.

Maple shook her head. Things would never change with her friend. She sat down with Eva and they started fixing up Eva's project.


	2. Nurasian Writing

**Chapter ****2 – Nurasian Writing**

Eva ran through the open door and slammed it behind her. She had purposelessly made herself half an hour late for the Nurasian writing. Maple had been happy that Eva had spent time with her but she was also worried.

'Miss Wei, you are late!' her teacher cried in a shrill voice.

'Whatever,' Eva rolled her eyes.

She saw her teacher had a Nurasian with her. He was quite old with grey hair. Eva wasn't going easy on him though.

'Miss Wei this is Canaan,' her teacher said in a sharp voice.

'Sorry, I didn't hear you properly. Could you repeat that?' Eva smiled innocently.

'Canaan,' her teacher repeated.

'Oh, I missed it again, could you repeat that?' Eva asked.

'CANAAN!' her teacher yelled.

'Sorry could you repeat that? All I heard was Canaan,' Eva smiled sweetly.

Her teacher was fuming. Eva could be infuriating at the best of times. But it seemed she was not really happy about this. And that meant bad news for whoever came in her way.

Her teacher sat Eva in a desk.

'Now, Canaan will try and teach you some Nurasian writing,' her teacher said.

Eva groaned and swung on her chair.

'You can do this all you like. It just means a lot of lunchtime will be spent here,' her teacher shrugged.

Eva sighed and sat up properly.

Canaan started talking.

'I am from the Royal Family servants in Nurasia. Please try and treat me with respect,' he said.

He then started saying other things. He started mentioning a prince, the royal family and swords. Eva sat back and sighed. Boy was this going to be crap.

'Now are there any specific words that you want to know how to write in Nurasian before we start?' Canaan asked.

Eva thought of something.

'Yes, just the one,' she smiled.

'What is it?' Canaan asked.

Her teacher smiled. She was glad Eva was warming up to the lesson. She could now relax. She could now…

'What is bastard in Nurasian?' Eva asked sweetly.

Canaan gasped. Her teacher was shocked.

'Miss Wei! You will go to my room now!' she yelled at Eva.

'Yeah, I know. I didn't think I'd get away with it. Besides, it was crap anyway. Wait, how do you say…' Eva started saying.

'Go!' her teacher yelled.

Eva walked out of the room. She saw Maple down the corridor.

'Did she?'

'Yeah, I said what she calls bad words and now have to go to her office,' Eva spat at the floor.

'You're not going to, are you?' Maple asked.

'Are you nuts? Of course I am not going. That witch has already forced me to listen to a Nurasian and his life story. I am not staying around to hear any other sort of crap from her,' Eva pulled Maple away from the office.

'Oh yeah. How did your project go?' Maple asked.

Eva rolled her eyes. Maple sighed sadly.

'Yeah, he didn't like it. What sort of thing did he expect for biology? I wrote a simple project on wild animals,' Eva muttered.

'He might be mad because you said the _teachers_ were the wild animals,' Maple pointed out.

Eva was still angry.

'Come on! He knows I hate biology! Can't he show a little of his funny side and laugh at it? I couldn't do anything else…' Eva muttered.

'I did try and give you my project,' Maple sighed.

'So? You're not the rebel to be honest. Even I had given you my report; he still would have sussed me out. He knows this sort of stuff can happen, so he's always ready for when it does,' Eva punched the wall.

Eva looked at the door she had come out of.

'God, she's taking one long time to explain to that guy. We better go before she does come out; she may throw us in her cauldron!' Eva muttered.

Maple slightly giggled but knew what Eva meant. The bell rang.

'Oh goody, I have now…hmm, Maths. How lovely. Let's all dance and sing a song shall we?' Eva said sarcastically.

Maple smiled.

'Yeah, just remember that Eva Wei is one of the worst people in school yet the only class where she is liked is Art,' Maple looked at her timetable.

'If only that was every day! The teacher is actually ok and likes me a bit! It is a miracle! Sadly though, Art isn't today. It's tomorrow or sometime soon, I think,' Eva thought for a few minutes.

'No tomorrow. You're right. Still we should head to Maths,' Maple smiled weakly.

Eva sighed. She walked with Maple down the hallway to the Maths room. Her teacher opened the door.

'Hello Miss Wei. Miss Robinson wants to see you,' he said.

'No! Not the witch!' Eva said angrily.

The teacher looked at her angrily.

'You must go now. You have some explaining and some sorry to give!' he muttered.

Maple shook her head.

'This is one of the few classes that I'm in with you. Ah well, see you after school n my dorm, ok?' Maple went into the classroom.

The classroom door slammed shut.

Eva was very annoyed. She went to her teacher's office. She slammed the door wide open without waiting for a reply.

'Miss Wei!' her shrill voice said.

Eva rolled her eyes. Great, another telling off. Just because I asked what bastard was in Nurasian…

'Canaan has decided not to teach you Nurasian writing as a punishment,' her teacher told her.

Eva started cheering and doing a little victory dance.

'But…seeing as he is a swords master for the Prince of Nurasia, he will be teaching you sword techniques instead,' her teacher said.

Eva started cheering really loudly, yelling and doing a dance.

'I'm going to be a swords girl!' she grinned.


	3. In Class

**i am lucky to have this up...**

**god, i hate the fact my laptop is gone...**

**well enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**** – Class Time**

Maple looked around the room. She was in one of the few classes that she sat next to Eva in. But she wasn't there yet. Where was Eva? She was supposed to be giving a surprise today.

'Eva Wei…Miss Wei?' the teacher said.

He sighed and was about to mark her as absent when the door slammed open. Eva was there, holding a sword evilly, pointing at her teacher. People screamed but Maple started laughing.

'Nice one!' she smiled.

Eva grinned.

'Yeah, I scared the shit out of them,' she put the sword in its holster.

Her teacher regained his senses.

'Miss Wei! You do not use weapons like that in school! They are dangerous and deadly!' her teacher shouted.

Eva rolled her eyes.

'You actually thought I was going to stab you? You're thicker than I thought,' Eva went to her seat.

All her classmates kept away from her. Maple stayed close and looked at the sword.

'Wow! It's amazing! So that was your first sword lesson with Canaan then?' Maple asked.

'Yeah and it is my sword! I couldn't help playing that trick. It was so funny seeing their faces!' Eva smiled even harder.

She sat back and was relaxed. Nothing could be bad about this moment. Nothing at all…

Canaan appeared at the door.

'Oh crap,' Eva whispered.

'I'm sorry, but she ran off with her sword. She isn't supposed to have it right now, she is only allowed it during practice,' Canaan muttered.

Eva groaned.

'But it's my sword! You're not that much of a bastard to take it away!' Eva said angrily.

Canaan sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought.

'Look, I know you want the sword…' Canaan started saying.

'Good. I'll keep the sword. Glad we could come to an agreement there. Now could you go? You're disrupting my class,' Eva smiled sweetly.

Canaan sighed and closed the door. There wasn't going to be any way of getting around her.

'Miss Wei, give me the sword,' her teacher said.

'No! If I'm not giving it to Canaan, there is no way in hell I'm giving it to you!' Eva yelled.

The teacher groaned and went back to the front.

'Now today we are all doing an essay about your family today!' the teacher told the class.

Eva had been swinging lightly on her seat. But at this point it flung backwards as she lost control of it. Everyone sniggered at her. Eva took out the sword. Everyone was silent and their faces went pale.

Eva sat up properly again. Why did her teacher have to do this to her? No one believes her dad is Don Wei, star racer manager.

'That is the most crap thing you have ever said we would have to do. Believe me, you really have,' Eva muttered angrily.

Her teacher glared at her.

'Miss Wei, I will not stand for any more of your behaviour. You are doing more of this punishment one of your other teachers has given you,' he told her.

Eva's face lit up. More sword lessons! It wasn't a punishment at all! She could be as bad as she wants. Then she could get more time using her sword. She quickly hid her happy face and pretended to be madder than ever.

She finished her essay quite quickly. Eva never really did much but with the tons of paper her teachers gave her, she chucked it at people when the teacher's back was turned around. She also did drawings and other stuff. It was a lot better than doing some shit that would never be seen again.

Her teacher read her essay.

'Miss Wei, this is ok but you need to write more! It only lasts until you were about five! Do some more now,' her teacher told her.

Eva rolled her eyes.

'I can't actually, see that was when my dad dumped me in this place. So there is not a single thing I can put on. So I am going to go back to my own stuff. However you can phone up my dad if you want to and ask him if it's true,' Eva smiled.

Her teacher stared at her.

'Hey, it is not my fault. Blame my dad that the stupid essay is not any longer. He is the one, who ignores me all the time,' Eva shrugged.

Her essay was put back on the desk and there was a big F on it.

'Thanks,' Eva said sarcastically.

Her teacher moved on. Eva stuck her tongue out at him and made funny faces when his back was turned.

Maple couldn't help smiling. She almost burst out laughing when Eva imitated him a bit later when he was telling someone off. Eva kept on being cheeky until one of the boys stuck his hand up.

'Sir, Eva is being rude and mean to you behind your back,' he said.

Eva made a rude sign at him. God, all the guys her age were the same. Snobby, posh and rude to her. She couldn't wait for the day when guys would treat her differently than they did now.

It was no wonder she didn't like any of them. She only liked the older, more rebellious ones. They were cool. But the others, she couldn't stand them.

Her teacher stared at her.

'Miss Wei, is what John said true?' he asked her.

She smiled sweetly and fluttered her eyelashes. She knew it wouldn't work but it was funny seeing the look of horror as the rebel turned into a sweet girl.

'Why of course I didn't. Do you really think I did?' Eva sweetly frowned.

Everyone stared at her. Maple was almost about to burst out laughing, her smile was that wide. Her teacher's eyes almost popped out their sockets. Eva then swung back on her seat, scowled and stuck her tongue out.

'I did it. Duh. God, you actually thought I was being sweet? Yeah, right,' Eva rolled her eyes.

Her teacher was about to yell at her when the bell rang. Eva slumped her bag over her shoulder and walked to the door with her sword.

'Well I am going,' she said.

'You are not meant to leave till the next bell,' her teacher said.

Eva sighed.

'I said I was going. I don't care if I still have time here. I have a package to pick up from Ned,' she walked off.

She didn't go to Ned. She went off searching for Canaan. She came to the door to the room where she had practiced with him.

She knocked on the door. Canaan opened it.

'Ah, is this the free lesson you said you had?' he asked.

'Yeah,' Eva said and she walked in.

So what if she had lied about her free lesson thing? Sword lessons were a lot better than her teacher's constant moaning and big rants. She would apologise to Maple later but she hated that class so much.

She dropped her bag on the floor. She didn't care about what was inside. It was only her school stuff. Nothing important.

Eva took out her sword. She grinned evilly.

She thrust it at Canaan. He easily swerved out the way so he just missed it. He smiled at her.

'You can't catch me out that easily,' he said.

Eva grinned. She had more respect for Canaan than her teachers. She treated him a bit better. After all, he was the one with the swords.

Eva walked up to him and then she began her sword lesson.

**please review!**

**i will TRY and update the damn thing...**

**once i get back my laptop!**

**(late for one thing and they take it away!)**


	4. Ten At Last!

**Chapter 4**** – Ten At Last!**

Eva blew out the candles on her cake. There were ten of them. Her cake was shaped like a Nurasian sword.

'Happy birthday!' Maple and Canaan yelled.

'Thanks!' Eva grinned.

They were all at the sword practice room. It was lunch but she wasn't having a sword lesson today. Canaan had let Maple come and they were going to do something fun. Eva tucked into her cake. It tasted amazing.

'God, where did you get this?' she asked.

'My mum baked it. She knew it was your birthday and she knows what your dad is like, so consider it a present from her!' Maple smiled.

'Ah, I have a present for you now that Maple mentions it,' Canaan said.

He went over to the cupboard on the other side of the room. He opened it and took something out.

'Consider this a birthday present and a two month anniversary of starting sword lessons gift,' Canaan gave her the wrapped thing.

Eva laughed. On Nurasia, most presents weren't wrapped, but Canaan had tried. It had paper on it, both sides of it showing and it was covered in sticky tape. It felt sticky as well. But Eva knew how much effort he must have put into it.

She shook it slightly. She couldn't guess what it was.

'I suppose I have not done as well a job as Maple has,' Canaan pointed to Maple's neatly wrapped present.

Eva giggled.

'No you really haven't. You did your best though, even though it is sort of crap, no offence. The only question left is which one I should open first,' she thought.

She looked at each present. She put down Canaan's and picked up Maple's.

'Sorry but I have known her for longer. Besides, your one may take a while to open, and the bell could ring before I opened Maple's,' Eva cheekily grinned.

Canaan smiled.

'That is ok, you cheeky girl. You can't really tell what my one is anyway, to be honest with you,' he sighed.

Eva looked at it. It looked rather odd, it was quite small, but it was quite strange looking with bits pointing out in places.

She looked at Maple's present. It was so neatly wrapped…to hell with nice, pretty wrapping! Eva ripped the paper off Maple's gift. She grinned when she saw the T-shirt.

'I knew it was perfect for you. One look at it and I thought, that is something Eva would wear,' Maple told her.

It was black and red. It was long sleeved, with holes showing white underneath. It had on the front in gold lettering 'I am a rebel and don't forget it!' and it was the exact size for Eva.

How true those words are, Eva thought.

'Thanks Maple,' she smiled.

Maple grinned.

'Glad you like it,' she said.

Eva then picked up Canaan's present. She started looking for a free bit of paper to rip apart. It was all covered with sticky tape.

'Oh great,' she said.

'Did I put too much on?' Canaan asked.

'Well it sort of helps when you leave a bit of paper showing. Then you can rip that and get the paper off. I'll be here a while,' Eva sighed.

She looked for ages and found a bit of tape to peel off. She started peeling bits of other tape off until she freed a large enough bit of paper. She grinned evilly and after a few minutes, she had freed the present from the messy packaging.

She groaned.

'Canaan! You don't need to wrap plain boxes!' she moaned.

'Oh. Well, you got it out at least,' Canaan said.

'Yeah! Just open the box!' Maple grinned.

Eva sighed and tried opening the box. It was stuck.

'Crap, could someone help me?' she asked.

It then opened after another tug.

In the box was a necklace made of blue stones and a brown twisting metal. It looked so beautiful.

'Wow!' Eva said.

Canaan smiled.

'Do you like it? Nurasian girls have been traditionally given this as a sign that they are growing up,' Canaan told her.

Eva's eyes were wide with shock.

'I'm not ready to grow up yet! Being me is too much fun!' she said.

Canaan chuckled. Maple grinned.

'I know that but you must realise that a time will come soon when I'll leave. I'm only here for a few more months,' Canaan reminded her.

'Yeah, so he wanted to give it to you now, before he goes and can't give it to you. It only seems right,' Maple said.

Eva nodded and smiled.

'Could someone put it on for me?' she asked.

Canaan put it on for her. Eva looked in the mirror. It looked really nice on her. The bell rang.

'Oh shit, Maths,' Eva groaned.

She looked at Canaan.

'See you later at my free lesson!' she grinned.

Canaan nodded.

Eva left with Maple. They started heading for Maths. A few guys a few years older than Eva stepped in front of her.

'Oh, Eva's wearing jewellery form her Nurasian boyfriend!' one of them taunted.

All the others laughed. Eva was getting mad.

'It was a birthday present and he is not my boyfriend. Just because he is a whole lot better than the other bastards here,' she muttered.

'Eva's got a boyfriend!' the guys danced around her.

Maple shook her head. They were in for it…

Eva threw her fist at one of the guys. It landed on their eye. She then took out her sword. All the guys screamed like little girls.

Eva's frown turned into a grin. She burst out laughing.

'You scream like babies! Baby girls! Who knew you guys were so afraid of a ten year old with a sword!' she giggled.

The guys stared at her and still shook a bit from the shock.

'Come on Maple. Let's go. I think they have learnt their lesson. But if they do it again, I'll make sure they have a few holes in them,' Eva grinned evilly.

Maple smiled and walked off with her.

'God damn it, I thought she was going to kill us!' one of the guys said.

'Yeah she scared the shit out of me,' one of the others said.

The guy, who Eva punched in the eye, rubbed it. It was very sore and would leave him looking very stupid and humiliated when he had to explain later. It was going to be one very black eye.

'That's it. We've learnt our lesson. You don't mess with Eva.'


	5. Losing And Meeting

**Chapter 5 – Losing And Meeting**

It was before school started. Eva was in her room with Maple. Usually they would be laughing and mucking about. But not today…

Today there wasn't going to be any fun with Maple. She had just said something to Eva. Eva was so shocked by what Maple had told her. She knew it could have happened sooner or later but it was so sudden.

Eva sat on her bed. Maple sat near her. There was a long silence.

'Say it again,' Eva whispered.

Maple took a deep breath.

'I can't hang out with you anymore. My teachers are starting to phone my mum saying I'm a rebel as well seeing as I hang out with you and she says I'm forbidden to be near you. If she even caught me now, she would kill me and you. I'm so sorry,' Maple sighed.

Eva looked at the photos on her wall of her and Maple. They were laughing in some of them and they all showed their deep friendship. She was her only true friend in the whole school…

Eva looked away from Maple.

It had been only a few weeks since her birthday.

She had the usual comments about her in class and other stuff. But this…she was really upset Maple's mum could do this.

God this was shit.

'Look, leave my room. I know it's not your fault, but go. You're agreeing to this damn thing. Why the hell do you listen to her?' Eva asked.

'She is my mum. Just because your fucking mum died five years ago and your dad is a bastard doesn't mean you can take it out on me!' Maple put a hand over her mouth in shock.

Eva stared at her. How could she say that? She thought Maple understood.

'Go,' she hissed.

Maple stood up and went to the door.

'I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Once this is over, I'll come back ok? It's just if I keep seeing you, we will both be in deep trouble. I'm honesty sorry,' Maple told Eva as she slipped out of the room.

Eva nodded.

When Maple had gone, Eva fell back on her bed. Life was just too evil. She couldn't stand it anymore and left the room. She walked outside for a bit. Then she came across a bunch of girls.

They were all pretty, girly and posh. They gasped, screamed and ran off when they saw Eva. She spat on the ground.

'Well you need to make a new friend,' Eva muttered to herself.

She looked around to see if there was anyone.

One of the horrible older snobs came up. He had a girl, a bit like Eva with him. She was the same age as her and Eva could tell the girl was dying of boredom.

Eva walked over. The snob gave her a disgusted look but the girl seemed to lighten up a bit. She had long hair that went to her knees. It had black and yellow stripes, like a bee. She smiled.

'Hi, I'm new. I'm called Naomi,' she told Eva.

The snob flicked his hand at Eva as if trying to get rid of a tramp. Eva stuck out her tongue at him.

'You don't want to know _her_. She is a rebel and total scum. She is utter filth compared to us refined people,' he glared at Eva.

Eva rolled her eyes.

'Yeah, like you are any better. I'm Eva, rebel, sword girl and bitch. It's nice to meet you Naomi. I thought this snob was bothering you so I came over. Welcome to the home of witches, bastards and crap lunches!' Eva grinned.

Naomi giggled. She then looked at the snob.

'I'm going with her. And why the hell are rebels so bad? I was one at my old school so shut up!' Naomi went over to Eva.

The snob put his hands on his hips.

'You haven't met Eva. She causes trouble everywhere she goes, spitting, beating people up, yelling abuse at teachers, but if you must,' the snob walked away.

Naomi made a rude sign at him.

'Thank god I'm away from him at last! He went on and on about the school's damn history…I was about to fall asleep!' Naomi turned to Eva.

'Yeah, he is one of the worst ones. The better ones give me hateful looks but that's all anyway. He is right. I create hell where I go. I just lost my best and only friend because of that,' Eva sighed.

Naomi put her hand on Eva's shoulder sadly. She looked at Eva as if it had been her fault.

'We rebels suffer don't we?' she said.

Eva nodded.

'What did you mean by sword girl? That sounds so much better than the stuff we got for class,' she muttered.

'Uh, no sword lessons are a punishment.'

'Punishment? I should have come here years ago! I would be a sword master by now if I had!'

'It's only because this Nurasian guy called Canaan is here. He teaches me. It was his idea. He will be going back in a few months. Then I will get utter boredom for my punishment.'

'Lucky you for the next few months though! It could be worse; you could be doing stuff like Nurasian writing…'

'I was doing that; it quickly changed after I asked what bastard was in Nurasian during my first session.'

Naomi laughed.

'You really are my kind of girl! Could you show me around? After all that crap he said, I want to know the real school, I want to know the real thing,' Naomi smiled evilly at Eva.

Eva nodded. She had always wanted a friend like Naomi. It was nice having Maple but sometimes Eva felt so different from her…

Maple had been nice but she wasn't a rebel like Eva. She had always been too pure and kind. It felt really good Naomi looked like she was going to be her new best friend now…

'So where to first?' Naomi asked.

Eva was snapped out of her thoughts. She thought again for a moment and then smiled.

'The witch's room!' she smiled.

Naomi laughed again and they both walked off together, grinning, on their tour of the school. They were chatting to each other and smiling as if they had both known each other for years.


	6. A Letter From A Rebel

**Chapter 6**** – Letter From A Rebel**

A week had past since Naomi had come.

Eva went into the sword practice room. Canaan was there smiling. He liked seeing Eva on her many visits there. She took out her sword and was practicing by herself when he took it off her.

'Not today. I want to tell you about Nurasia,' he gave her the sword back.

Eva grinned and quickly put the sword back in its holster. Nothing was going to make her miss this.

'You waited until I respected you, didn't you?' she smiled.

'I guess I did. I was too worried you would fall asleep,' Canaan chuckled.

He took out two chairs. Eva sat on one and Canaan sat on the other. He took a deep breath.

'Well, you see a field of flowers? Well in Nurasia, our version of that field is golden grass, with sapphire and ruby coloured flowers everywhere. The trees are all old and have twisting branches. It is beautiful,' Canaan said.

Eva pictured it in her mind. It sounded like a fairy tale land.

'Well, there is a glistening city there with huge temples. At the very edge, surrounded by a golden wall, is the palace of Nurasia. This city is Daul. I live there,' Canaan then said.

'Yeah! It's because you are the swords master for the Prince, am I right? It's been so long that I think I may have mixed up,' Eva sighed.

'No, you are right. I am the swords master for the Prince. I came here to learn a bit about the way schools work. The Prince doesn't seem to care about his tutors, so I got told to find out how they handle rebels,' Canaan smiled at her.

'The Prince is a rebel? You can't be serious!' Eva grinned at him.

'He is. He is actually quite a lot like you. He also does things like runs off to do mud fights with the common people, refuses to clean up for nobles and many other things as well,' Canaan chuckled.

Eva thought about it. She hadn't ever thought the Prince of Nurasia could be a rebel too like her. She thought it was funny.

'So he gets in trouble a lot?' she smiled.

'Oh he does. They all go what is he doing now? He is a Prince; he needs to start acting like it! But he is only about two years older than you. He is only a child, soon to be teenager,' Canaan sighed.

Eva rolled her eyes.

'God, who knew being royal could be so crap? It sounds like Prince…erm, well the Prince has got a lot of problems,' she sighed.

'His name is Aikka. They all do complain about how he is so unlike all the other nobles. His parents wonder where they have gone wrong. He sounds like the perfect person for you though,' Canaan grinned.

'He does! Compared to all the bastards and snobs, he is the greatest guy I've ever heard of! Could I contact him?' she asked.

'Well I suppose you could. I think he sort of needs someone like him in his life to be honest. He gets the impression all the girls are like the noble girls he has met, posh and unkind to him,' Canaan looked at Eva sadly.

'It is sort of the same with guys and me. Could you send a letter straight away asking him if he wants to contact me?' Eva asked.

Canaan got out to sheets of paper and two pens out. He passed a sheet of paper to Eva and a pen.

'You are going to have to prove to him you're not like the others. You don't have to write in Nurasian, English writing is one of the few things he can do. He learnt when he was young,' Canaan sighed.

'Oh shit. What the hell am I supposed to write to a Prince?' Eva asked.

Canaan shrugged.

'I am just writing a plain letter. Then Aikka will get your letter,' he told her.

Canaan started writing. Eva stared at the paper. After a few minutes of writing then, realising Eva had not started, he looked at her.

'Here is a hint. Be yourself. Pretend you are writing to an ordinary Nurasian rebel called Aikka,' he said.

Eva nodded. It felt so much easier now that Canaan had said that. After a minute or two she started writing. She just let the words flow out onto the page. She just hoped Aikka would like her letter.

'_Hello Aikka, I'm Eva. I'm only ten years old but people say I have the attitude of a teenager. Of course, I heard from Canaan that you are like that too. He's giving me sword lessons as a punishment. My teachers have a sick meaning of punishment. I suppose this letter is part of it too…_' Eva wrote.

She showed Canaan what she had written. He smiled and gestured for her to keep on going. She nodded and went back to work.

'_When Canaan told me about you, I thought you were different. All the guys at my school are snobs, bastards or hate me. You might too. I just thought it sounded like all those noble girls you've met. I guess you hate them too_,' she then wrote.

She chewed the end of her pen, thinking about what to write next. Canaan was busy so she didn't bother showing him. Then she had a little idea of what to put next. She was going to be herself.

'_What I'm trying to say is, I like you for who you are. You sound nice. I know you will think I am crazy, but I love mud fights, I yell abuse at people and I'm just not like many people around me_,' Eva sighed.

She showed Canaan again.

'That is something that will get his attention. I should know. Now finish it off for me and I can get it sent away to Nurasia,' Canaan smiled.

'_So Aikka, yeah you may not believe it, but I'm a rebel. It's true and if you can't trust me, then I don't expect anything back from you. If you do, then send me a letter back, because the truth is I want to know the real you. Eva_,' she finished.

Canaan went through the letter. He was smiling when he had finished reading it all to himself.

He got the letters together and went to the door.

'I'm sending it now so it arrives by the day after tomorrow. I will tell you when I next get Nurasian letters,' Canaan smiled.

He left. Eva picked up her stuff and left too. She felt stupid. It had felt so good when she had been writing the letter but now it seemed crap. She wanted to rip it up into tiny pieces.

Naomi came up to her.

'Canaan told me. He just left. God, you are lucky. You're contacting a Prince! A rebel Prince! You should be happy!' Naomi said.

'I don't think he will like me,' Eva sighed.

Naomi shook Eva by the shoulders. Eva wriggled out of her grasp.

'What the hell was that for?' she asked.

'Eva! Look at yourself! You are a rebel boy's dream come true! Any rebel would be mad to hate you! That Prince is going to like you, and you are going to believe that, do you hear me?' Naomi pointed a finger at Eva.

'Ok. God, I am not a rebel boy's dream come true. I am just sending a letter to a rebel Prince,' Eva sighed.

Naomi lightly shook her head.

'Ah well. Its witch class next! Time for her to light the cauldron! We are about to all suffer her spells of boredom!' Naomi grinned.

Eva laughed. Naomi cheered her up. The bell went and they headed for English. Little did she know, there was going to be a little something in a few days time…


	7. Something Back

**Chapter 7**** – Something Back**

Eva was sitting in Art, the special class she loved. Her teacher was the kindest one in the whole school. Eva was busy painting a scene of the fields of Nurasia and the trees Canaan had described.

Her teacher came over.

'Ah! Your sword tutor has told about the beauty of Nurasia! You have captured it very well Eva! It is very good for someone your age,' she smiled.

Eva grinned.

'Yeah, I like it here. Everyone knows that hell breaks loose everywhere else, but here and sword lessons, things are different,' she sighed.

She looked at the field. She thought of Nurasia and the letter she had sent over a week ago. Aikka must really hate her, or not trust her or…

Canaan arrived at the door.

'Hello Canaan! Are you here to take Eva to sword lessons?' her teacher asked.

'No. I think she is happy enough anyway. I came here to give her this,' he held up the envelope.

Eva stared at it. She went over and took it.

'Uh thanks,' she said.

She went back to her seat, staring at the envelope.

'It is from him. Just to tell you. Anyway, I should go,' he smiled.

He then left. Eva's teacher looked at everyone who was staring at Eva and her envelope with the letter inside.

'Come on everyone! Leave Eva alone now, it is her letter. She will only show it to her friends,' her teacher told them.

Eva stuck out her tongue at them. There was no way any of _them_ were reading her letter.

'You can read it if you want Eva. You have done enough,' her teacher smiled and picked up Eva's work and took it away.

Eva fumbled about with the envelope. She then slowly opened it and took out the brown paper inside. She felt it there in her hands for a moment or two. She saw one of the guys was trying to look.

'Get away. This is my letter, not yours you bastard,' she hissed.

He quickly turned around. She checked no one was looking and she open up the paper. It was a letter.

She began to read it.

'_Hello Eva, Well I'm Aikka. You probably heard from Canaan that I'm twelve and that I am a bit well, different from a Prince. I am sure you are a rebel, I read Canaan's letter. He said, chaos is everywhere when you are around_,' Eva read.

She giggled. She knew Canaan would say something like that. She checked no one was looking. She then looked at the next bit.

'_Also, hate is such a strong, accurate word for the noble girls. Your guys sound like you hate them too. I sort of hate the way my parents boss me about too. They both think it is unnatural for a Prince to have mud fights and play all the time with non-noble Nurasians. They also don't approve of you_,' Eva then read.

She rolled her eyes. She hadn't expected a proper welcome from Aikka's parents. She checked no one was looking. Some people further away kept staring at her. Maple stared the most.

Naomi wasn't in this class. She had something else. Unlucky her.

Eva went back to the letter.

'_I don't really care about that. You sound different, you are different. I really want to keep contacting you. Even after Canaan comes back. I mean it. You are nice, but people don't understand you. It's the same with me. All the non-noble people I talk to are guys and the girls are almost as worse as the noble ones_,' it then said.

Eva knew Aikka probably didn't know anyone like her. It was nice for him to actually write back to her. She felt a little connection sink into her.

Aikka was a nice guy. A lot nicer than all the others at least.

She looked around again. The same guy was about to look around.

'Don't you dare,' she muttered.

He quickly went back to his drawing of a robot. Eva rolled her eyes. Wow, how boring can you get? Every guy did robots.

She looked at the last part of the letter and smiled.

'_So I want you to send me another letter. Of course I do. It was nice to know there are girls like me out there. Reply soon, Aikka_,' it finished.

Eva folded up the letter and put it back in its envelope. She smiled. The bell rang and she made her way to English.

Even that didn't spoil her mood. Naomi came up to her. Naomi guessed what was going on.

'You got a letter from him! Could I see?' she asked.

Eva got it out. Naomi looked at it eagerly. She gave it back to Eva after she had finished. She had a big grin on her face.

'You have to write back! He sounds so cute! And he likes you! I think you should skip English and write another letter,' Naomi said.

'What will you say?' Eva asked.

'I'll say you got ill, but I'll not say what with. Cause you really are sick,' Naomi smiled at her.

'Huh? What with?' Eva asked.

'Love fever! You can tell by the way your eyes look and by the big smile on your face. You like him lots. I think he may like you lots too,' Naomi grinned.

Eva blushed. She never blushed. It had been the first time in years since she had blushed.

'You really think so?' she asked.

Naomi nodded.

'Now go to your dorm and write that letter you lovesick rebel,' Naomi smiled.

Eva walked off, still blushing and clutching her letter. People stared at her.

'Eva? Blushing? Smiling like an idiot? Please tell me I'm not actually seeing this with my eyes,' one of the teachers said to Canaan as Eva passed by.

Canaan smiled as Eva went out of sight. He knew why she was blushing and smiling to herself.

'Someone has liked their letter a lot. And I think someone else also has liked his letter too,' Canaan whispered to himself.

Eva kept on walking to her room. She kept getting stared at but she didn't care. He had said he really wanted a reply back. Well, she wasn't going to disappoint him now, was she?

She went into her room, shut the door behind her and took out some pen and paper and went to work.


	8. Changing

**Chapter 8**** - Changing**

Eva looked at the small bit she had put up already.

'_Aikka, Thanks for your letter. It was really nice. I am glad you believe me. I do cause chaos a lot. But yeah, I don't really have many people who share my pain. I did used to have a best friend called Maple. She was sweet but we broke apart. I have a new best friend, Naomi. She's like me, a rebel_,' Eva had written.

Eva looked at the clock in her room. It said she had missed a really tiny bit of her lesson. Eva couldn't think of what else to put though. She gave up and went searching for Canaan instead. She took the stuff with her and her sword.

She knocked on the door. Canaan came out, quite surprised at her appearance.

'I thought you had English now,' he said.

'Naomi told me I should miss it so I could write to Aikka. But I don't know what to put. I don't him thinking I am a sweet girl. I don't want it to be crap. I wasn't so fussed before but now…' she sighed.

'Look, come inside,' Canaan smiled.

Eva sat down on a chair. Canaan sat in another one. He looked at what she had put so far and sighed.

'Eva, this is fine. He will like it. I saw you about ten minutes ago, blushing away and smiling. I know that letter was the reason why. Everyone else was surprised. I guess you like Aikka a lot?' he smiled weakly at her.

Eva nodded.

'Yeah but it's only been one letter! Why the hell am I going like this? It is crap and what I have written is shit,' she mumbled.

'It is not. You just have to be yourself and believe,' Canaan told her.

Eva raised her eyebrow but took them letter back.

'That's the last time I ask you for advice,' she muttered.

She sat down and started writing.

'_We have evil teachers at my school. They yell and shout and tell you to do all this crap. Canaan is sort of relief from that. He and Naomi stop me going mad sometimes at my school_,' Eva wrote.

Eva looked at the clock on Canaan's wall. It had only been five minutes since she had arrived there.

It felt so much longer for Eva. She bit the end of her pen angrily.

'Why does time have to be so slow? It just wants me to go to crappy English, doesn't it? But if I do, Naomi will know I didn't write the damn letter,' Eva muttered.

Canaan gave her a look of pity.

'Just try. I will be back in about half an hour. I need to do something,' Canaan walked out of the room.

Eva wanted to kick herself. Now she was stuck in a dusty room for ages by herself to write a letter. Great. Just the perfect thing she had planned for the day. She stood up angrily.

'How the hell am I supposed to do this?' she asked herself.

She let the anger go down though. She then had an idea of what she could out into the letter.

She sat down and started to write again.

'_I do all sorts of things with them. Canaan acts like the dad who is never around at all for me. Naomi sort of is just someone who shares my pain. It is nice that maybe I can have someone who isn't old or a girl_,' Eva then wrote.

She didn't look at the clock this time. She kept on writing.

'_So it is nice that you like me. I wasn't surprised by what your parents said. Would any rebel be surprised? Besides, what is wrong with mud fights? There isn't any damn mud around here…but they are so much fun! Your parents must be very boring_,' she then wrote.

She remembered all the times when she was five or six when there had been mud around the school. She had loved covering herself in the stuff. When they got rid of the grass and turned it into stone, Eva was really annoyed.

She had yelled all sorts of abuse at all the teachers she had overheard from older people. That was when her rebel identity came.

Eva sighed and wrote on.

'_Anyway, please write back. I want to know what the mud-covered Prince does all day when he is forced to do royal crap. That's all from me. Write back, Eva_,' she quickly finished.

Canaan came through the door. He smiled when Eva handed him the letter she had just finished.

'That half an hour went by quickly. God, are you going to make me go to the witch of crap? Please don't! I hate that class and there are snobs and bastards! Besides, Naomi would do the same,' Eva begged Canaan.

'I suppose this one time…after I send off this letter,' he said.

He left the room again. Eva groaned. She was alone again.

'I didn't mean leave now! Great, now what am I supposed to do?' Eva asked herself angrily.

She saw her sword. She grinned and took it out of its holster.

Eva slashed the sword playfully about. She took out her homework book from her bag. She cut it in half.

'Opps,' she smiled evilly.

She quickly made the pages look like they had been torn. She put the sword away just as Canaan came back through the door.

'Look what happened! Someone played a mean trick on me!' Eva held out the ruined book.

Canaan laughed.

'You really are a rebel! I know you used your sword Eva, so don't try and hide it from me,' Canaan chuckled.

Eva sighed and put away the destroyed book.

'How did you know?' she then demanded Canaan.

'Because Aikka tried the same thing with one of the books his tutors gave him. I think it was about being Prince-like,' Canaan smiled.

'I would have destroyed that book too if I was him. Who wants to be Prince-like? I would rather be me, a rebel for the rest of my life than follow the rules. It is more fun and it is less crap,' Eva crossed her arms.

'I think his parents may one day win though. You don't have much to amount to but he has a planet to rule. I know you won't like the truth much…' Canaan started saying sadly.

'Why does he have the shit job? Why can't someone else rule? God, I don't think I'd want to know the future him,' Eva grumbled.

Canaan sighed.

'It would be different. You could one day change too,' Canaan smiled weakly.

Eva grabbed her stuff. She ran to the door.

'Even if the Prince changes I won't! One day you will try and find me, but I will be gone and it will be done by doing something no one would do!' she yelled.

She slammed open the door and ran out.

She went into English. Her teacher shouted at her.

'Whatever,' Eva rolled her eyes.

She sat down and didn't care that everyone was staring. They all knew Eva never came into class this late. She was either late or didn't turn up.

Eva sat down. Canaan will never be right and she would prove it…


	9. Suddenly

**Chapter 9**** – Suddenly**

Eva got a few more letters from Aikka in the next two weeks. She loved them all and treasured them.

'_I would like to invite you to Nurasia. Please reply soon and maybe I can meet you at last. Aikka_,' the final letter ended.

Eva jumped up and down with joy when she got that letter. She had gotten it on a horrible day for her. But this had cheered her up by a lot. But it still wasn't enough for this day…

She had sat through Art and was ready for her sword lesson. She was so happy she could burst.

Eva slammed open the door.

'Canaan! Look at the letter I got!' she yelled at him.

He smiled weakly at Eva. He then went back to what he was doing.

Eva realised something was very wrong. Canaan usually shared her joy. What was wrong? She knew she had argued with him a while ago…but surely it was ok and he had forgiven her?

She saw the boxes.

'Why are you packing? You don't leave for another month!' Eva yelled.

Canaan looked sadly at her and sighed.

'Nurasia had formed an alliance with the Crogs. Earth has turned against us. I am being forced to leave by the order of the president and…and you…' Canaan went back to packing.

'Nurasia can't have done that!' Eva yelled.

Canaan kept packing. Eva wanted it to be a joke. But hadn't Canaan been about to tell her something else?

She didn't want to know but…

'What were you about to tell me?' Eva whispered.

Canaan finished packing a box. He took the letter from Eva and read it. Tears filled up in his eyes.

'I thought it would last but now…' Canaan sighed.

He finished reading the letter.

'If only the King and Queen hadn't been so foolish. You both will never forgive them for doing this. I wish I could change their minds,' Canaan looked sadly at Eva.

Eva was then left to think about it for a few minutes. She then realised what he was talking about.

She wanted him to be wrong. Her day went tumbling out of control. It was bad enough on any day but today wasn't her day. This was devastating for her. She started to cry.

Eva had only cried a few times in her life. This was so strange for her. She felt a deep pain as a true connection broke.

'You mean the…' she couldn't stop sobbing.

'All of it. They refuse to transfer it from the planets. They aren't even thinking of anyone. They want to be apart,' Canaan hugged her.

Eva thought of all those moments that lately seemed too good to be true. They were…she just hadn't looked closely enough.

Someone came through the door. It was Naomi.

'Canaan, I just got told to say, the hover car is ready. I don't want you to go back to Nurasia either!' Naomi joined the hug.

Canaan left go of the hug first.

'Can you help me?' he asked.

Eva and Naomi slowly nodded. They picked up a box each. There were only four of them and Canaan took the other two. They went outside. It was raining. It matched Eva's mood.

They loaded the boxes on. Eva gave Canaan one final hug.

'Please don't go,' she whispered.

'I have to,' Canaan said tearfully.

'Could you pass on a message?' Eva asked.

Canaan nodded. Eva whispered the message into his ear. Tears rolled down Canaan's cheek.

'I will make sure it gets across safe. You can count on that,' Canaan told her.

'Wait! What about my sword?' Eva asked.

'You can keep it. It counts for all the things I am sorry about. I will make sure you meet him one day. You can depend on that,' Canaan smiled.

He got into the hover car. It flew off into the distance. Eva felt another pain as another link was gone.

'Why today?' she asked herself.

Tears flowed freely down her cheeks.

'It will be ok,' Naomi hugged her.

'No it won't. Today is the worst day for this to happen. My mum died on this day five years ago! I was dumped a few days later! Canaan has left now! And…and,' Eva couldn't say it.

'What?' Naomi asked.

Eva took a deep breath.

'Because of this crap alliance, our own shit planet won't transfer mail from the two planets. They won't think of anyone but themselves, the bastards. I will never be able to go there now…' Eva sighed sadly.

'Oh my god…you don't mean it? It can't be right! Why do witches and bastards rule our planet? They don't have the right to!' Naomi shouted.

Eva was still crying. She didn't care when she stopped. She just wanted her emotions to show.

She sadly looked at Naomi. She felt an anger flare inside her.

'I can't see Aikka. I can't even fucking write to him. His shit parents made that alliance and broke us apart. I won't ever forgive them. I won't ever forgive our own leaders. They deserve to burn in hell,' Eva muttered angrily.

She turned around and went inside. Naomi went inside after a few minutes.

Eva caused chaos all day. Her teachers asked her what was wrong. Guys were attacked and pushed around. Girls ran away screaming every time they saw her, even the oldest and toughest ones.

Naomi was the only one who understood Eva.

She tried everything to make Eva feel better about it. But even she was turned away and she felt the flames of Eva's rage.

'Leave me alone. I don't want to forget him. Let me do my own crap and you do your shit. I want to be left all alone for today,' Eva cried angrily.

Naomi knew it was no use after that. She left Eva alone.

Eva couldn't believe how stupid her planet was. Why did they have to do this to her and her friendships?

She ran into her dorm and slammed the door after the day was over. She turned on the mini TV she had bought ages ago. There was her father, smiling.

She smashed the TV screen in anger.

'What gives him the right to be happy? His wife died on this day! His own daughter is suffering the worst day ever! And still he smiles like he hasn't a care in the world…it is so stupid…' Eva glared at the broken screen.

She lied on her bed and let her anger go.

It felt better. She felt more calm and more herself. She stared at the broken glass. That hadn't been like her…

She quietly thought to herself.

Eva knew Aikka and Canaan were gone form her life. They may come back, but for now, they had disappeared.

She knew the next days were going to be tough. But hey, that was life, wasn't it? It was too late now. She wouldn't forgive anyone who was to blame but she couldn't change it. It had happened and things still kept going.

She just knew it would be hard to get over.

She closed her eyes slowly. The day had taken a lot out of her. She was soon asleep, happy and peaceful in her dreams.


	10. Not Healing

**Chapter 10**** – Not Healing**

'Miss Wei,' her English teacher tried her hardest.

'Leave me alone,' Eva muttered.

Her English teacher sighed. How long was it going to take for Eva to get over this? It had been a month. The graffiti pictures of Nurasians and Crogs together that had been put up all over the school hadn't helped.

Eva had almost killed the last guy she saw making one of those.

'Miss Wei! If you do not pay attention, I will give you a punishment!' her teacher yelled.

That reminded Eva of the Nurasian writing and sword lessons. She spat at her teacher in disgust. She glared at her hatefully. How dare she say that? She knew how much those words hurt Eva.

'I said leave me alone. Unless you want to be in a coffin,' Eva picked up her sword angrily.

Naomi grabbed Eva's arm.

'Let go,' Naomi hissed.

Eva dropped her sword and sighed.

'I think I will leave the room,' her teacher said.

She left the class alone and went down into her office. She picked up the communication link dial piece and put in a number.

She didn't notice Eva had sneaked out as well and was listening.

'Hello,' she said.

'What is it?' the man asked.

'Eva has become uncontrollable. Being separated from this Nurasian has cost us dearly. One of our students went to hospital yesterday. We can't risk it anymore! We need the backup plan!' her teacher muttered.

The man sighed.

'It is that serious? I guess it must be. Right, we will tell the person's family and tell them it could be for the rest of his education. When do you need the person?' the man asked.

'As soon as possible. We can't wait anymore! If Eva sees another Nurasian and Crog picture up, she will murder the whole school!' her teacher yelled.

How true, Eva thought.

She slipped back into class. She glared at everyone. They got the message. They were not to tell on her.

Eva started swinging her chair

The teacher came back in with a huge smile on her face. Eva raised her eyebrow. This was not good.

'Everyone! In a few days time, we will be having a new student arriving here! His name is…' the teacher started.

'Mr make Eva happy plan?' Eva glared.

Everyone went silent. The teacher was furious at Eva.

'How dare you listen in on my conversation! That was a private communication link and you have the cheek to listen?' the teacher yelled.

'At least I don't go 'Oh Eva's going to murder the whole school!' and 'Eva's uncontrollable!'. I thought teachers were paid to like their students. No one has even tried making me happy. Why should another guy do your job?' Eva asked.

There was a long silence.

Eva spat at the teacher and stood up. She slung her bag over her shoulder and picked up her sword.

'I thought as much,' she muttered angrily.

She walked over to the door, opened it and walked out. She slammed the door behind her. It felt good.

She felt more like herself for a moment. That was until she saw another Crog and Nurasian painting. She saw the guy finishing it off. She took out her sword and walked up behind him.

'Hey!' she yelled.

The guy turned around. He froze at the sight of Eva.

'Shit! Control yourself you crazy bitch!' he shouted.

Eva sighed and put away the sword.

'Yeah, well don't do those paintings. God, do I have to clean every single fucking one? You guys don't even know any Nurasians. You're getting a crap image of them. It's the stupid government. They are all bastards,' she muttered angrily.

She took out her cloth and started wiping the picture off. The guy stared at her in wonder.

'You're not going to do a Jamie Thomson on me?' he asked confusedly.

'If you keep going on about it I will. Tell everyone in this hellhole I won't hurt anyone else if they stop doing this shit,' Eva glared at him.

The guy got the message quickly.

'Ok,' he whispered.

He turned and ran off. Eva smiled weakly. Well, that was that problem taken care off anyway.

She finished rubbing off the picture. The only thing she couldn't rub off properly was the Nurasian's eyes. It made Eva think of Canaan and maybe what Prince Aikka may have looked like.

'Fucking America,' she muttered angrily.

She went back into her room. She looked at the TV. It had been fixed but Eva still remembered the shards lying everywhere.

She sat on her bed and turned it on.

There was the president.

'I feel the new Nurasian separation is fine. I do not believe this rumour of an enraged girl harming other students is a myth,' the president said.

'You got that wrong,' Eva rolled her eyes.

'I think the Nurasians are getting what they deserved. All of them wanted to be united with the Crogs,' the president went on.

'So Aikka and Canaan don't count anymore?' Eva asked.

She turned the TV off. She had seen enough. Maybe even too much.

She rested her head on her pillow. She looked up at the ceiling.

She had placed all her letters from Aikka up there so she could see them every day and no one would be able to find them. They had tried taking them away from her once, and she knew they would try again.

She stood up after looking at the clock. It was only the morning and already she left like facing the next day.

Eva punched her wall hard. It was going to be one long day.


	11. New Guy

**Chapter 11**** –New Guy**

The pictures had stopped going up and even after a week, Eva had slowly been going calmer and back into her ordinary self again.

She walked into her class and sat down with a small smile on her face.

It felt like it was going to be an ok day. That was until the teacher entered.

'We have a new student today!' he grinned.

Eva scowled. She knew this was going to be the guy her other teacher had sent out for. The student that was supposed to 'help' Eva.

'That is the most shit thing I have heard all day. Is this guy going into our class? If he is then someone may have to go back with a lot of bruises and cuts,' Eva smiled sweetly and tapped her sword.

'No. You already know so we are showing him to you. Then he will go to his proper class. He is two years older than you,' the teacher told her.

Eva smiled a bit. That was a bit better than him being the same age as her. He wouldn't be any of her classes.

'Great. Better for the both of us,' Eva swung her chair back and forward.

The teacher sighed and went outside the room.

'She's an insane crazy person! Run while you can!' one of the guys yelled.

Eva turned around and glared at the guy. She grabbed her sword.

'Do you want to see tomorrow? You do? Well quit being a bastard then,' Eva said angrily.

The guy quickly went silent.

The teacher opened the door again. He had a guy about 12 with him. He had messy black hair and the hugest eyebrows Eva had ever seen.

'So, you sent me a guy with caterpillars for eyebrows?' Eva smirked.

She saw some of the guys and they were mouthing warnings at the new guy. She didn't care. The new guy was blushing from her comment.

'Eva! You do not say that to new students!' the teacher yelled.

'Uh, but do remember who has the anger issues and the sword. Eva's one crazy bitch and I think I like it that,' Naomi pointed out.

'Naomi!' the teacher shouted.

Eva grinned. Naomi sighed and stuck her finger up. The new student stared at Eva.

'That's Eva? I thought she would be more…' he stopped.

'More girly? Ha! You've never heard more shit in your life…if you touch me, you may find yourself cut with a sword. Just because you're a new guy doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you!' Eva smiled evilly.

The new guy was silent but Eva knew she was right.

The other guys couldn't take it anymore.

'You're going to die!' some of them yelled.

'You are nuts to agree to this!' others shouted.

Naomi raised her eyebrow.

'You're going to have one hell of a time. Ignore them. Keep on her good side and trust me, she'll be the best girl to know,' Naomi smiled.

Eva grinned. Everyone in the class was shocked.

'Thanks Naomi. Besides, I need to do something important. I think it was along the lines of a package,' Eva smiled innocently.

'Be back in a minute,' the teacher muttered angrily.

'Of course,' Eva said sweetly.

She slung her bag over her shoulder and picked up her sword. She went over to the door. She turned around.

'Hey I could show the new guy around! What about it?' she asked.

The teacher didn't answer for a moment. Then he sighed and finally spoke.

'Yes but make sure he comes back in one piece and goes to his class. I don't want you to do what you did to James Thomson,' the teacher told her sternly.

'Oh, that gives me an idea,' Eva smiled.

The teacher glared at her. Eva laughed.

'Come on! I actually need to find out if this guy is gay or a bastard! I'm not going to kill him…yet,' Eva smiled evilly.

She grabbed the new guy's arm and dragged him out. She slammed the door behind her.

'So you know I'm Eva,' she put her hands on her hips.

'Really? You would have never guessed, from what went on in there,' the new guy said sarcastically.

'Yeah well we can make this easy. Tell me your name and I'll show you this hellhole form my eyes. If not, then I'll go to my room and have a nap,' Eva stretched her arms and yawned.

The guy raised his eyebrow.

'What about that package?' he asked.

'That's for me to use as an excuse and for them to never find out. Now, are you going to do your damn job of supposedly making me heal or what?' Eva asked.

There was a silence. Then the guy laughed.

'I can find my own way, thanks,' he smiled.

He started walking off and after a minute, after walking into an empty room he realised he was lost. Eva had followed him and stuck her tongue out when he looked around.

'I thought you knew your way around! I guess you are afraid of my little sword,' she lifted up her sword.

The guy stared at the sword.

'What did they mean by a James Thomson?' he asked curiously.

'Oh, he is in hospital. He got on my nerves really badly. Don't give me that look. You seem ok. Well you are actually looking like I've scared the shit out of you,' Eva smiled weakly.

He knew it was no use. He turned to Eva and sighed.

'Could you…show me around?' he asked.

Eva grinned and grabbed the guy's arm.

'Yeah and guess what? If you were caught here, you'd be in big trouble. This is the girl's changing rooms,' Eva giggled.

'Shit,' the guy ran out of the room.

He breathed heavily and when Eva came out, she was laughing. He glared at her angrily.

'You tricked me? That wasn't funny,' he muttered.

'Oh come on! You fell for it! I have to admit that when you said shit and that look on your face…ha!' she laughed.

The guy smiled and got the funny side of the joke. He started laughing too.

'So what's your name?' Eva asked.

The guy took her hand. Eva pulled it out and took a step back. She raised her eyebrow.

'Yeah, not going to happen. What is your name? You know I'm Eva, so who are you?' Eva asked again.

The guy smiled.

'I'm Jordan. Nice to meet you.'


	12. A Stupid Thing To Say

**Chapter 12**** – A Stupid Thing To Say**

Eva had just gotten her lunch. It looked like it was moving and it smelt horrible. She pretended to be sick.

'Well the crap isn't getting any better,' she muttered.

Eva sat next to Jordan and Naomi. The guys were gaping. They had all thought Jordan would be in hospital by now. It had been about two weeks since Jordan had arrived.

Eva liked him. He wasn't a rebel but he was not a snob either. She still liked Aikka more but Jordan was good enough. He also didn't look at her as if he was filth and he wasn't scared of her. Best guy at her school probably.

She still hadn't asked him one thing though. She knew he would say something nice though.

She quickly put her 'food' in the bin when no one was looking. She then turned to Jordan and smiled.

'Hey Jordan! What are your views on the Nurasian and Crog alliance?' Eva asked him.

Jordan didn't even take a moment.

'The Nurasians are the lap-dogs of the Crogs! That alliance was just waiting to fucking happen!' Jordan said angrily.

Everyone stopped. People had dropped their trays, moving and talking. Naomi's mouth dropped open. There was a long silence.

'Jordan, you should really think about what shit comes out of your mouth!' one of the older guys yelled.

Eva stood up. She shook with rage.

'Fucking hell Jordan! To think I thought you were decent!' Eva shouted at Jordan angrily.

'What did I do wrong?' Jordan stood up as well.

'You do not talk about the Nurasians in that way! Where did you think I got my sword? On the pavement? A lap-dog as you so call them gave it to me! I could have been in Nurasia if it wasn't for that crap alliance!' she shook Jordan by the shoulders.

She pushed him over and stormed out.

She could hear Jordan getting up. She ran. She would have to get to her room. He couldn't get there at least.

When she reached there, she slammed the door open went inside and slammed it shut again.

She looked at the letters on her ceiling. How thick could Jordan be? Nurasians were good people. He probably had never even met one. She hated what he thought about them. It wasn't fair to judge people like that.

She looked at her calendar. In only a month, it would be Jordan's birthday. Then about two months later it would her own birthday. She would be yet again ignored by Don. How perfect.

'Why do I care? Jordan isn't getting a present and I am not either. What is fucking wrong with that?' Eva shrugged.

It still annoyed her though. She looked at a picture of the three of them.

'Yeah well you all have parents and stuff. How come my mother had to die in a stupid crash? Why did my dad have to such a bastard?' Eva muttered angrily.

She fell flat on her bed. She didn't care what happened. Eva just wanted to lie there forever thinking of her past.

Someone pounded their fist on the door.

Eva scowled but stood up. She walked to the door but she didn't open it. She held the door handle in case it was Jordan and he tried opening the door.

'Who the hell is it?' she growled.

'It's me,' Naomi sighed.

Eva wasn't fooled. She held the handle tighter. She knew what was going on outside the door.

'I'm not stupid. I know Jordan is there too. Can't you tell the truth? God if that's what our friendship is, then it is crap,' Eva muttered angrily.

'Come on!' Naomi said.

Eva could feel Naomi trying to move the handle. She didn't worry. Naomi wasn't as nearly as strong as her.

'Let go of the damn handle,' Naomi told Eva.

'Sorry can't hear you,' Eva replied.

Jordan must have grabbed the handle and moved the handle. Eva flew forward and landed on the floor.

She sat up and stared at both of them.

'I was coming out anyway,' she turned her head away.

'You were not. Come on; tell me about this Nurasian guy. Everyone else seems to know about it,' Jordan grabbed her hand.

Eva stood up. She didn't pull away her hand like she normally did. She then remembered something and smiled evilly.

'You are in so much shit after this,' she told him.

She dragged Jordan on to the bed. Naomi sat on the far side from them and looked up at the ceiling. She saw the letters.

'That's where you hid them!' Naomi grinned.

'Yeah I like them so I don't think the witches or bastards should get them,' Eva stuck out her tongue and winked.

Jordan looked up too. He couldn't read them properly. He stared at the ceiling until his eyes hurt. Eva giggled and nudged him. Jordan looked at her. Eva sighed sadly and looked at the letters herself.

'You aren't going to read them that way. No one can. I know what is on them so I stuck them up there. The guy these letters are from is a Nurasian. That's why I hate the shit alliance. They broke us up. He was about to get me to Nurasia,' Eva muttered angrily.

'Oh. I'm sorry,' Jordan sighed.

Eva shrugged and pretended she didn't care. She hadn't even met Aikka but it still hurt her. Love sucked.

Jordan and Naomi went to the door. They both knew they should go now. Jordan quickly turned around.

'Wait, how come I'm in trouble for this? I thought you had forgiven me!' he said.

'You're not getting into shit for that, you know. You fucking forgot one simple rule and well…' Eva gestured to the teacher behind Jordan.

Jordan turned around and smiled.

'Hi there,' he said happily.

'And what are you doing in the girl's dormitories? Get out and go to detention now young man!' the teacher yelled.

Eva grinned.

'Yep you are forgiven. After all, dying of boredom will be a nice repayment,' Eva winked.

Jordan sighed.

He turned and smiled at her. Eva…she was just something else…


	13. Special Day

**Chapter 13**** – Special Day**

Eva sat on her chair with her feet up on the chair. She was hugging both of her legs sadly, staring miserably at the screen.

She was sitting watching the TV in one of the small classrooms. Jordan and Naomi didn't have their own TVs, so they had asked Eva to come along and watch a star racer race.

Eva hadn't really been bothered; she had just showed her normal attitude.

'Fine, I guess,' she had shrugged.

She was feeling so stupid now. She hadn't known her dad's racing team would be racing that day.

'I would have thought by the age of 12 I would be over this, but I'm not,' she muttered angrily under her breath.

Things had moved on a lot since Eva was 10. She had gotten to know Jordan and Naomi a lot better. She still thought of Aikka, but it was only really when she read her letters. She wasn't quite as rebellious as before. She was a rebel, but not as much.

So if things had changed so much, why did she still feel alone when her dad was on the TV or when it was her birthday?

Her dad's team had won the race. Duh, of course they had. They were the best team on Earth.

The reporter asked how Don had won the race.

'I trust my team entirely. We are like a close family,' Don answered.

After that, Eva couldn't take it anymore. She stood up and stuck her finger up at the screen. She then sneaked out of the room so Naomi and Jordan wouldn't notice.

'God, why the hell do I even like him?' she asked herself as she was walking down the hallway.

She stopped when she got to Ned's desk.

'Hey Ned!' she yelled at him.

Ned slowly woke up and smiled at Eva.

'I guess you are looking for that package I have. Now let's see, it is a part for your special project?' Ned asked.

Eva nodded.

'Uh huh, could you get it for me?' she asked.

Ned smiled and turned around. After a minute, he turned back around and he was holding a small box. Eva grabbed it and grinned. She knew what she was going to do with it.

'Thanks!' she yelled as she ran off.

She went outside the school and in to a small shed by a small bunch of trees. She smiled weakly when she saw the covered object in the centre of the shed.

'Well, hello there,' she said happily.

She grabbed the sheet and pulled it off the object.

There was an unfinished rocket seat underneath. It still needed a lot of work but Eva had the time. She wanted to show it to her dad when he would one day come. Maybe if he saw it, he could take her out of Stern Boarding school for forever.

'I got you the perfect present!' Eva grinned.

She took out the part and fixed it in properly. She switched the rocket seat on. It didn't start up properly.

'Damn it! I knew it wouldn't work! Again!' Eva muttered angrily.

She sighed and turned the rocket seat off. She checked to see what arts she still needed.

'Hmm, there's only one part I really need. I guess I can get Ned to get it for me sometime,' she shrugged.

The door to the shed suddenly swung open. Eva turned around to see two of her teachers glaring at her.

'What is this?' they both yelled.

Eva smiled sweetly.

'A personal project Miss and Mr. You two are always going on about how we should creatively show ourselves,' Eva grinned.

'No we didn't. You can not fool me anymore Miss Wei!' the female teacher yelled.

Eva scowled. She just hoped they wouldn't…

'We are taking apart that rocket seat immediately Miss Wei! It is against the rules and you know it,' the female teacher went on.

Eva's mouth dropped open.

'Go to your dorm now or we shall not allow you to go to your special party tonight. I know it is something you do not want to miss,' the male teacher taunted Eva.

Eva muttered angrily under her breath but left the shed and started to walk back to her room. After she knew she was out of the teacher's sight, she went back to the TV room and crept in.

She sat down just as the award ceremony finished.

Jordan turned around.

'Wow that was amazing wasn't it!' he grinned.

Naomi turned around too.

'Look I know about what Don said and stuff…did that kind of bother you? I know that it may have…' Naomi started.

'Me? Bothered? You got the wrong Eva,' Eva shrugged.

'Fuck yeah it bothered me!' was what she really wanted to yell but she kept it inside herself.

Today wasn't the best day to say that.

'Ok everyone, let's sing!' Jordan grinned.

The tune of 'Happy Birthday' sprung up. It pissed Naomi and Eva off. A lot.

'Please. Don't. Sing. That. Ever. Again,' Naomi scowled angrily at Jordan.

'Oh come on! It's not everyday you turn 13 years old! I mean it is your birthday Naomi!' Jordan smiled.

'Still no reason to sing that crap song,' Eva pointed out.

Jordan rolled his eyes.

'You're rebels. You hate most things,' Jordan smirked.

'What about you guys? Nurasia? My sword? And erm, that's kind of it,' Eva shrugged.

'Eh, he may have a point,' Naomi simply said.

Eva knew that it wasn't everyday that she had been beaten. She didn't like much but Jordan was right. In a way. Well, maybe not. Yeah, he was. Or was…

'I think I'll go back to my dorm. I have to sort of get Naomi's present. Also, Jordan, it's not that special being 13. Come on! You are turning 15 in only hmm, 5 months! That is old enough to join that academy thing!' Eva reminded Jordan.

'Yeah, you are the oldest. What made being 13 so special anyway?' Naomi raised her eyebrow.

Jordan gave them a hug.

'That was the first full year of you two. Duh,' he let go of both of them.

Eva glared at him.

'Sorry. Thought it was a spur of the moment thing,' Jordan shrugged.

Naomi sighed and went off. Eva nudged Jordan.

'So, is everything set for tonight's big surprise party? And also, never ever hug me again. Unless you actually want me to be an angry bitch of course,' Eva whispered.

'It is. And what if I have…' Jordan started.

Eva pushed him away.

'Look, I got to go,' she smiled.

She ran off. Jordan still finished what he was saying.

'…have…feelings for you.'


	14. A New Letter

**its been so long...and yet its up!**

**i'm really sorry for keeping some people waiting for so long.**

**i'm doing my best though now to try and get some up!**

**hope you like!**

**Chapter 14**** – A New Letter**

'Crap,' Eva muttered.

Naomi's party had been going great. There were a lot of people there and everyone was having a good time. Eva had been too. Well, before someone had told one of the teachers about Eva's letters. From Aikka.

Sure, she didn't look at them much but they were the only thing she had.

'Right Eva, where are your letters?' the teacher asked.

'Who told you?' Eva demanded.

'One of our very own honour students,' the teacher replied.

'A snob has been spying on me? God when I see him, I will get my hands around that bastard's neck and…' Eva muttered angrily.

'So where are they?' the teacher asked again.

'What? Your fucking spy will know that,' Eva shrugged.

'No he does not. Also, do not use that foul language will with me, young lady. I know you can speak properly,' the teacher scolded Eva.

Eva realised that the teacher didn't know where the letters were. Ha!

'No way am I going to let my only link left to…'

'The lap-dogs? That's what the person who told me called your little friend,' the teacher smirked.

Eva's mouth dropped open. She walked off and found who she was looking for. She grabbed them by their top and rammed them against the nearby wall.

'You bastard!' she growled angrily.

'Uh…is it too late too say sorry?' the person asked.

'Fuck yeah!' Eva scowled.

'Look I did it for many reasons. Including the fact that I…um…well…funny story actually…'

Eva dropped the person.

'Whatever Jordan. I can't believe you would do this to me,' Eva muttered.

She kicked him in the most sensitive place any guy could get kicked and went back to her room. She sat on her bed and looked up at the ceiling. The letters were still there.

'Funny, I thought I'd told him where I'd put them,' she muttered.

She shrugged. Must have been time that made him forget. Or something else. She didn't care anyway.

Tears built up in her eyes. She still did really like Aikka. It wasn't much but he had meant a lot to her. Everyone had thought she had gotten over him but she hadn't. She had tried convincing herself. It wouldn't work.

'Eva?' Naomi appeared at the door.

'What? If you want me to apologise to that…'

'No I don't want you to forgive Jordan. Ned came and gave me this to give to you. It arrived after you went to him earlier back,' Naomi handed Eva a brown envelope.

'Thanks,' Eva smiled.

'Don't mention it. I'll leave you alone. I think I need to go and tell Jordan there is no way in this lifetime you will ever forgive him for that,' Naomi replied.

'How true,' Eva muttered.

Naomi left Eva all alone.

Eva looked at the envelope. Who was it from? Her dad? Ha, ha, ha. Eva quickly chucked that idea away.

She opened the envelope very carefully. It wasn't anything special. She knew it.

It was a letter. Eva slowly unfolded it and did the only thing she could do. She read it to herself.

'_Hi. This is really awkward for me to do this. If I get caught…actually I don't care if I'm caught. It's just that I wanted to talk to you. Even if it looks like it is just another letter. So how are you Eva?'_

'Oh my god! Aikka!' Eva whispered excitedly.

She ran with the letter because she needed to show someone. As soon as Naomi was in her sight, Eva grinned.

'Naomi!' she shouted.

Naomi spun around and smiled. She walked up to Eva.

'Yeah, what is it?' she asked.

'It's…it's…' Eva whispered who it was in Naomi's ear.

Naomi's eyes widened and she looked at the first part of the letter too. She then hugged Eva.

'You are right! You can read the rest of that letter! I am going to distract the teacher and Jordan so that they both don't find out, ok?' Naomi smiled.

'Thank you!' Eva yelled.

She then went running back into her room. She shut the door and began reading the rest of the letter.

'_A lot of things have changed since I last wrote. Like the Crogs. They came. And made that pathetic alliance. I'm so sorry if it really hurt you. I didn't even know until Canaan came back,' _the letter then said.

Eva couldn't believe it. Aikka hadn't even known until Canaan came back. No one had ever thought that maybe telling him was a good idea.

'The bastards,' she whispered.

'_I don't even like Crogs. Canaan can't seem to stand them either. He said you were really upset when he left. He said there was no warning at all. Which must have been painful. It was horrible when I got told I couldn't contact you ever again,' _it then said.

'No wonder you're going to be in deep shit if they find out. They have no clue what's going on…' Eva smirked.

So the Prince was still kind of rebellious. Still breaking rules. Which was a plus for Eva in any case. She was really happy that he did this for her though. I mean he didn't really know her! But how…

'_I guess you are wondering how this got to you? If it did. Well, postage has been tight but they have started to let people send mail. But not the royal family. I thought this was really unfair. It sucked. One of my friends said he'd send them for me and receive them from you and give them to you. I hope he didn't read this…' _the letter went on.

Eva giggled.

She was glad that Aikka had found a way to contact her. That he'd actually remembered her. She thought she'd never see his soft writing again.

The rest of the letter had the address for his friend. Eva thought he was kidding. He was risking it. What would happen if he was caught? But maybe he didn't care…

'_Eva, I think I may just…forget it. I want you to write back. And also, Kensei, send that god damn letter already! Eva, please write back. I will be waiting. Love, Aikka,' _it finished.

Eva dropped the letter.

'Love…' she smiled happily.

She hid the letter quickly under her clothes in her drawer and went back to Naomi's party. Eva was blushing and she didn't even care when someone made a bitchy comment about her smile.

'God, what the fuck is wrong with you? You would have used your sword if you were not smiling like nothing mattered anymore. Shit, are you in…' the girl gagged.

Eva quickly scowled.

'What are you talking about? Or course I'm not in fucking…stuff. Me? Yeah, you would sooner see…'

'These?' the teacher smirked.

She was holding all of the other letters.

'Son of a…' Eva gasped.

'I found them on the ceiling in your room. They will be burned immediately. And if we find anymore, they will be burned too,' the teacher told Eva.

Eva pretended to scowl.

But they hadn't found the new one. And she was going to make sure that she always kept contact. Until the day came when she could visit Nurasia.

And make sure people like Jordan never found that out.


	15. A Month Before

**Chapter 15**** – A Month Before**

Eva had decided after a long times worth of thinking, Naomi should not know about Aikka as well. It would be their secret. And Ned's. He was the one who let in the letters after all.

She had started to trust Jordan again, slightly. Kicking him very hard had been a good idea. Especially in the one place that every man can get hurt.

But the letters were nice. She could finally talk to her friend again. Or her love. Ugh, it sounded so…so…weird. That she loved Aikka. She had feelings for him but that sort of thing? She didn't know.

What she did know was that it was only a month until Jordan's birthday. What do you even give to a guy that you hate but sort of like at the same time? That is turning 15? That you can barely trust anymore?

'I'll get him…a photo,' Eva shrugged.

What was she supposed to get him? Everything either cost too much or wasn't his style. It could also be that he would never be seen dead with it.

Naomi was having the same trouble.

'I'll get him a…shaving kit,' she wrote it down.

'A what?' Eva asked.

'He's 15. Like he will have long to wait to use it. You stole my other option too before I got a chance to say it,' Naomi sighed.

Eva had seen guys Jordan's age with stubble. So maybe he wouldn't have to wait.

'Ahem! Eva! Naomi! Stand at the front of the class now!' the teacher yelled.

Eva groaned and stood up. It was a new teacher but it wouldn't take long for her to realise not to mess with Eva.

Eva picked up her sword.

'What is that?' the teacher yelled.

Eva took the sword out of its case enough so that its metal reflected the light. The teacher looked in panic at it.

'You are…not…allowed weapons…in the school,' the teacher whispered.

Eva sat down and put away the sword.

'Where were you Miss?' she asked sweetly.

The teacher took a second and went back to her boring lesson.

'Very nice,' Naomi commented.

'I know. The last one took about five minutes before giving it up. About a minute is a new record for us,' Eva replied.

'No not that. That guy over there. Isn't he cute?' Naomi asked.

Eva looked over at the guy Naomi was pointing to. It was one of the popular snobs of the class. Eva stared at Naomi.

'You are kidding right? He is a fucking…'

'Cutie,' Naomi sighed.

Eva couldn't believe it. Naomi had a crush. On a guy she used to hate! Eva was glad the guy she may really like…or…love…was someone she had liked as a friend, not some random stranger.

'Love really is a shit way of life,' Eva muttered under her breath.

Naomi gasped.

'No it is not! When you find a guy you like, you will tell me…'

No I won't, Eva thought.

'…because I am your best friend and we tell each other everything…'

Now that makes me feel guilty. Why must I feel like a bitch? Eva asked herself.

'…but I suppose that your little friendship with Jordan or Aikka doesn't matter does it? Seeing as the whole school thinks…'

'What?' Eva scowled.

'That you are in love! Sharon spread it around. She said you had this dreamy look in your eye a few months ago. I don't think she remembers exactly when…'

Eva sighed with relief. If Naomi ever found out about her and Aikka, then she would never hear the end of it. Naomi would want to know why Eva hadn't said. And to be honest with herself, Eva didn't really have a good enough reason.

'It was either Jordan or Aikka wasn't it? I mean it is not that obvious but still! But Sharon has spread it around that…' Naomi smiled.

Eva turned away. Shit. Now everyone knew Eva had a crush. Things can't get worse.

'I am not!' Eva protested.

'Aww, come on! You and Jordan are now this big couple and…'

They did.

'What?' Eva glared at Naomi.

Naomi gulped. She had said too much.

'Well, since you and Jordan hang out together a lot, people are beginning to think you really like each other, maybe even love. A rumour is going around that you two will kiss at his birthday celebration thing next month,' Naomi explained.

Eva's eyes widened.

'Fuck, I hope not!' she yelled.

Everyone stared at her. Eva blushed.

'Opps,' she muttered.

A minute later, the teacher restarted the class and went back to teaching. To everyone's joy. Not.

The bell then rang. Eva ran out of the class with her stuff. Naomi had to be lying. She had to.

A bunch of guys smirked when she went past and made kissy faces at her.

'Crap it is true,' Eva whispered.

She ran back to her dorm even though it was Art. She didn't want to go. She wasn't in the mood. She didn't even want to finish painting her picture of her mother.

She re-read her last few letters from Aikka. It sort of comforted her. She would much rather on be Nurasia than here right now.

Ned came through the door.

'Here is a letter. I thought I should deliver it myself,' he winked.

Eva grinned. She ripped open the letter happily as soon as Ned was gone, knowing that it was from Aikka.

It was a letter like the others she had gotten before. That's what made it such a great thing to get. But it was the end bit that she loved the most.

'_I want you to come to Nurasia. I really do. But the time isn't right. If you will wait around for someone like me, then I will one day make sure it comes true. Or we could always go somewhere special. Somewhere where I could finally meet you,'_ the letter said.

It was the next bit that really touched Eva though.

She smiled as she read it again.

'_I don't care if we meet and I don't know who you are. I don't care if you know it is me but I don't. I just want to know that one day we will both meet, whether we know it or not. I don't care what you look like, I don't care what happens after…all I care is that I…never mind. Aikka.'_

Eva had already done her reply and addressed it and everything. Ned had to just send it away.

She wanted so much to go over to Nurasia. She really did.

**that's it for now.**

**i'll do my best to get more up, and i'll try my hardest too :)**

**anyway, i hope you liked it!**


End file.
